No Smoke without Fire
by withinhell
Summary: Ace starts to feels insecure about Smokers feelings about their relationship. How will Smoker react to all this ? Will he pull though or break it off with Ace ?


**No Smoke without Fire.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Warning : It's a SmokerxAce fanfic.

* * *

Is it so wrong to be with you ?

To hold you in my arms.

We're both on different sides.

Suppose to hate one another.

Yet, I can't bring myself to do that.

Not to you.

I can't help for what I feel towards you.

To think one Pirate and one Marine,

Together ?

Holding one another.

Talking to one another.

Loving each other.

People say it's wrong.

Is it so wrong to love you ?

Others say it isn't right.

Does that mean what we have now, isn't real ?

Yet, here I am right now,

Holding you in my arms.

Talking to you, loving you.

How can something so wrong, feel so right ?

Uncertainty settles underneath my heart.

Worry fills my mind, yet I do dare show it on my face.

Faking my smiles as to keep what we have now.

I don't, no cannot risking losing you for anything.

But I can't stop thinking what if ?

What if one day you stop loving me altogether?

What if one day you have come to hate me ?

I am a pirate but at the same time, I am a person.

You knew this, yet you risk loving me.

But what if one day you stop holding me ?

I can't help but silently cry to myself at thinking this.

But I wouldn't ever show you this side of myself.

So instead I gripped tightly onto you.

As if my life was at stake.

Do you think I'm stupid for think too deeply about this ?

Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if you did.

But I have to know, to reassures myself.

"Do you love me ?"

I would quietly whisper to him, tightening my hold on him. And for a moment he doesn't say anything. I shut my eyes, holding onto him even tighter, hoping and praying that he would answer. My heart would beat so fast that I could hear it as if it was on fire.

"Smoker."

I whispered once again, wanting him to answer me. I laid my head against his shoulder, nesting myself against his neck, breathing in his scent. I relaxed myself breathing him even more as I felt him wrapped his arms around me.

Holding me.

"Brat. Stop thinking so much." I would chuckle quietly at hearing him say that. That was so like him to say that to me. But I still felt insecure as he does not answer my question. I needed to know so badly. To hear him say those three words to me.

"Do you love me ?" I would ask him again but it was barely a whisper that anyone could hardly hear me. I didn't know if he even heard me at all. After not hearing him respond, I signed to myself choosing to forget this and simply just stay in his arms. I didn't care anymore but I knew I was lying to myself.

As I thought this, I was surprised to be suddenly be pushed down against the ground. "W-" My eyes widen as I felt rough lips press harshly against mine. I moaned at that, feeling my heart beat faster against my chest. "Smo-" He didn't waste time as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, exploring it as if remembering where everything was.

I moaned again, trying to keep up but shuddered as I felt his hands hot against my body. I thrust up against the warmth, moaning his name. He welcomed the moan into his mouth, tasting me for all I'm worth.

After moments passed of kissing and him touching me, I needed to breath. I panted against his mouth heavily as if trying to let him know. He gave me a last kiss before he pulled back. He glared at me as I breathed heavily, trying to get my breathing even.

"Listen and listen well because I'm only saying this once." I braced myself for what he was about to say. I looked at him trying to mask my emotions but I guess I wasn't doing a too good of a job since he softens his glaze at me. At seeing that, I quickly looked away.

I looked away from him, at anything besides him. I heard him sign and I held an annoyed look. Why was he signing when I should be the one to do that? "Ace, look at me."

I didn't or no, couldn't. I couldn't see the face of the man I love, but who doesn't love me in return. So instead I continued to look away, silently pleading to whomever god were up, that this would just end.

"Why ?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to really talk to him now. Why should I talk to him ? This marine who is always about justice? Who is always head strong and does things his own way?

Who's honest, yet brutal. Who always yells and hits me whenever I come visit him. Who always calls me an idiot and a brat. Who always lets me go before anyone can see me on his ship. Who always holds me in his arms whenever he gets the chance to. Who always tell me he loves me after we make love.

"Cause I love you." I quickly looked up at him, my eyes widen at what I heard. He held a soft look as he slowly careless my face with his hand. I can't remember what happen next. All I knew was that I felt something wet run down my cheeks.

I coke back a cry as I quickly grabbed onto him, as if he was my life. I cried. I cried out all my worries, all my pain, all my feeling of doubts.

I was surprised as I felt him hold me even tighter into his embrace. Usually he would push me away and call me a brat for crying at just hearing that.

I chuckled to myself as I would lean forward towards him. I laid a soft yet heartfelt kiss on his cheek as he grumbled something about a stupid brat and troublesome. But still yet he didn't let me go.

"I love you too, Smokey."

* * *

God I just love this pair.

Smoker and Ace are just perfect together even if their both on different sides.

I like how this one shot turned out.

So please reveiw and tell me your thoughs, alright ?

;3

* * *


End file.
